Computers are operated through the use of peripheral systems and devices such as the keyboard and the mouse. These devices enable a user to interact with a computer to input information, make decisions, and carry out various other functions. Direct physical contact with, and therefore close proximity to, these devices are essential to their operation.
However, in most circumstances a computer user works at a desk and leans forward or sideways from a comfortable sitting position to reach a keyboard or mouse on a desk or other flat surface. Reaching for the keyboard or the mouse in this way makes it very difficult to maintain proper posture and operate the computer comfortably. Use of a computer mouse or similar input device on a desktop stresses the back, shoulder and the wrist. For wrist stress and carpal tunnel syndrome, numerous products, such as ergonomically shaped mice and wrist supports, attempt to address the symptoms of this stress without addressing the awkward positioning that often causes strain.
Additionally, persons with debilitating injuries may find that reaching to a desk to use a keyboard, mouse, or other input device, is difficult or painful. Accordingly, there is a need for a surface for supporting an input device that maintains a position so that the user may maintain ergonomically correct posture and wrist position.